SCP: The Digital Threat
by UACTrooper101
Summary: Not all monsters are dangerous. Apparently, the SCP Foundation thinks otherwise. This is the case for Digimon as well, including a Renamon who made a mistake by letting herself get captured by the MTF Unit Sparrow Six...


Author's Note: This is going to be a difficult task for me to perform. And why? Because it's an xover between Digimon and SCP Containment Breach. I haven't played the game itself, but I have seen walkthroughs on YouTube including episodes of the anime on Netflix well. The weapons the MTF's will use are those seen from the game, including the mods for it. Such weapons are an FN P90 USG equipped with standard tritium sights and a USP Tactical 9mm pistol. Also the MTF's will resemble their new models from the v1.0 update since they look more realistic that way. I will also write this in a first person point of view from one of the characters. Hope you like it!

Disclaimers: I don't own any copyrighted material used.

* * *

Chapter 1: Just another day at work

We got the call to deploy, and for what? To respond to an anomaly that was detected somewhere in Canada. We had trained for this. We were equipped for this. We would lose men doing this. But we were ready and willing to do anything to protect innocents by going across the borders of other countries to capture or eliminate any threats to the public. That's the reason the SCP Foundation had organized Mobile Task Force units in the first place. I was an MTF who intended to complete the mission. My name is Adam Becket, Squad Leader of Sparrow Six. This is my story.

We were all seated in the back of a Stryker APC, all six of us. I looked at the P90 in my arms and wondered what exactly came out of the anomaly that required an MTF unit to respond for a capture mission even though we were not given tranquilizer rounds to use. We were all equipped with the same weapons and body armor. Although I always wondered why we were required to have a gas mask even though we rarely encountered hazardous materials in the field. The body armor however made it seem as if we were going to war instead of trying to contain any threats against humanity.

I checked over my P90 again to see it had a full clip of fifty 5.7x28mm hollow point rounds loaded up. I also checked my standard issue pistol, a Heckler and Koch USP Tactical 9mm, which is what other MTF'S had as well. We were all quiet the same whole time in the Stryker, but I still wanted to know why this was a capture mission even though we were given live rounds. Although there was the fact we could load our guns with tranquilizer rounds if we were to acquire them from the APC's arms locker.

The APC came to a sudden halt. We arrived at the area we were supposed to continue on foot. And why? Because, as soon as the ramp lowered before we stepped out I saw why. And so did my squad. There was a massive forest between us and the target that was too thick to travel by means of an armoured ground vehicle. So we had to go on foot, and through the trees and snow. Yes snow, we were deployed in the middle of Canada's wilderness. But the cold didn't bother us much even though our uniform and armor had the ability to insulate body heat. In fact, I was an Alaskan native myself. Oh how I missed being a sleigh musher at the age of twenty. Ten years later and I was recruited by the Foundation and was changed from a Navy Seal to an MTF unit squad leader.

We disembarked from the Stryker and proceeded the rest of the way on foot. None of us said a word until we heard a crackling sound one hundred meters from our position...in front of us. "Sparrow Six, on me!" I spoke through the radio for the first time since we left the base. We began to run in the direction of the sound. And I stopped in my tracks, so did my squad. What I saw, including my squad, was what appeared to be a bipedal anthropomorphic yellow fox with white fur on it's chest and abdomen, purple sleeves with Yin Yang logos, and two purple symbols on it's thighs.

The Fox was looking at us with two blue eyes with black sclera surrounding them. Not only was it looking at us in an 'I'll kill you if you don't back off' look, it was also standing in a defensive stance. I raised my P90 prompting the others to do the same, and now it was a Mexican standoff. All it took was for either me and my team to open fire on the target if I were to give the order, or for the target to do something threatening and then we would retaliate.

All I said to the creature was, "On the ground, now!"

To Be Continued?


End file.
